In our Phase I project which was funded under special high-risk/high-impact applications program, a thrombogenicity predictive technology - Device Thrombogenicity Emulator (DTE) - a universal methodology for improving the thromboresistance of circulatory cardiovascular devices was successfully developed, and its application to design optimization for achieving improved performance was demonstrated. In this Quantum Phase II project an array of CVS devices from various manufacturers will be tested and optimized, with the ultimate goal to reduce their thrombogenicity to a level that will liberate the device recipients from the need for complex pharmacological anticoagulation therapy. During the Phase II of the proposed quantum project, the DTE will be utilized to optimize the design of various sub-groups of CVS devices: Prosthetic Heart Valves (PHV), Ventricular Assist Devices (VAD), bi-ventricular VAD, and the first FDA approved temporary Total Artificial Heart (TAHt). All these devices will be optimized in the numerical domain, using cutting edge numerical simulation techniques, and will be interfaced to a Hemodynamic Shearing Device (HSD) that emulates the hemodynamics within the device- in which the potential of the device to promote blood clotting is measured. The process is reiterated, and design modifications aimed at reducing the device thrombogenicity are optimized to a level that will eventually eliminate the use of risky and complex anticoagulation these devices require. Prototypes of optimized devices will be manufactured by the industrial partners in this proposal- among them some of the leading companies who have introduced to the market several break-through mechanical circulatory support (MCS) devices. The optimized prototypes will be tested by us in vitro to test whether the DTE optimization achieved its stated goals, and will be further tested in vivo in an extensive animal experiments series (performed at the renowned Sarver Heart Center, U. Arizona), as well as in the various participating device manufacturers facilities. We will further build DTE systems for each of the industrial partners and train them in this innovative methodology. We will interact with the FDA for establishing new guidelines for device thrombogenicity. Our industrial partners will further seek trial or study requirements from the FDA (PMA/IDE/HDE), as required for the type of device and the optimization modifications, to facilitate first human demonstration and introduction of the optimized devices to the market. It is envisioned that by the end of phase II some of the devices tested and optimized will demonstrate the potential for a quantum advance of eliminating anticoagulation. The technology offered will become an essential tool for manufacturers that seek to create, redesign and test a cardiovascular device. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Over 5 million patients in the US suffer annually from heart failure. Of those a significant proportion will become candidates for longer-term mechanical circulatory support (MCS). Thromboembolism and the attendant risk for stroke remains the critical barrier to their use for long term destination therapy. The DTE technology will help in drastically reducing the R&D and escalating healthcare costs involved. Elimination of difficult and costly pharmacological management with anticoagulants is expected to pave the way for the use of these devices as long term destination therapy and save countless lives.